Naruto: Chaos Mage
by Schattenlos
Summary: Currently revising and rewriting.


Naruto: Chaos Mage

**Title: **Naruto: Chaos Mage

**Summary: **Due to the sealing of Kyuubi within Naruto it cause pandemonium in their world because of his massive amount of chakra that tip the balance of their world that will lead it to its untimely demise, Kami propose a solution wherein he would live in the lands of Earthland. Known by its natural amount of magical energy within the lands they placed him in the world of mages learning to proficiently control his powers.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The same goes for Hiro Mashima's creative work Fairy Tail.

This is my first fanfic so be nice I'd appreciate comments in my grammar corrections, creative criticism and so on not including **flames **and any hate filled reviews if you don't like my story then don't read it.

Rewritten: 8/3/2011

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- The Beginning<p>

Fate: http:/ s665 . photobucket . com /albums /vv15 /jmartinjed /Gods%20Apperance /?action=view¤t=Fate . png

Watching how the scene unfold before her, Fate goddess that doctrine over a human beings fated life smiled as she watched and reviewed the life of one young Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

She knew upon looking at the boy that Naruto's the one destined to unite all the gods, the rule that were set by the higher or more powerful gods where only there as means to assure the lesser gods that there isn't any internal conflict within them. The rules where there for appearance sake only, even today some of the gods had resentment or deep hatred to their peers yet because of the combined might of both Death and Kami those below the two yielded and accepted to "co-exist".

Rising from her sit, she hastily stride to inform her fellow gods of this particular beings life "Naruto" while slowly concocting a believable tale that would ensure that, Naruto will be adopted by her fellow goddess namely Kami herself.

Summoning the best of her runners, she ordered them to give the letters she had written informing the higher echelons, asking to have an emergency meeting with regards to the whole worlds balance. Smirking at the thought of duping not one but almost every god with her plan she mentally patted herself at the job she had orchestrated.

She had rehearse her lines proficiently and memorized each answer she would like give when asked by her fellow gods in her "supposedly" prophecy, Fate hoped that her act will be accepted and the gods will be gullible enough to believe her, such incident will cause the destruction of nearly half of the worlds that support the very balance of there haven. Questioning her in a longer period of time might crack her charade and might bring the curtains to her act she hoped that every deity with concerns in luck would unconsciously help her.

Breathing in and out to relaxed her nerves fate mentally cheered herself that all will go according to plan. Fate had calculated and reviewed every angle sure that this will be enough to ensure that the wheels of destiny will start after the meetings had been adjourned, heck she even went through with visiting her sister Destiny herself to consult whether or not this outrageous and somehow farfetched plan would work. Heaving a long sigh, the things she had to do just to as a god whose sole job is to preserve the very balance of the world.

After grilling hours of countless debate the impromptu meeting that was asked by Fate has finally ended. Fate calmly leave the room after giving her premonition, she had quietly watched her fellow gods bicker with one another how to solve the problem, clearly amused how well things turn out. She strengthen her mask of indifference best not to laugh at the current entertainment she was receiving as she quietly observed the proceedings until Kami finally had it and declared that she would adopt and teach Naruto in controlling his powers.

'Perfect' she mentally said while her devious smirk.

Gracefully leaving the room via teleportation, she began to laugh once entering her domain at how well the gods were conned by her. Fate was beginning to think of whether or not she would become famous in the human world by her acting skills.

"It has begun" she said mostly to herself.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Revising the whole Fic, please read and review<p> 


End file.
